Once in a leap year
by naughtynyx
Summary: Giles and Willow have a special Leap day tradition. WINNER at the 2013 Willowy goodness awards for best Willow/Giles fic and best fluff. Yay!


**Title: Once in a leap year**

**Author: Andy**

**Summary: Giles and Willow have a special leap day tradition**

**Fandom: Buffy the vampire slayer**

**Pairing**: **Giles/Willow**

**Rated: PG-13 (for suggestiveness)**

**Word count: 791**

**A/N: I just jotted this fic down last night, so it is not beta'd. Please excuse any errors – which I'm sure there are plenty of.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Feedback: Pretty please!**

Rupert Giles looked at his reflection in the mirror that hung on the wall next to the door; he fussed with his hair – which was a good deal thinner and gray speckled than the last time the girl he was waiting for came calling, four years ago – he sighed, lowering his hands, figuring he looked well enough.

He checked the clock – any time now – and paced the small foyer. He was a mix of nervousness and excitation; he hadn't felt quite like this since he was a young lad on his way to his first Stones' concert.

He took a breath rubbing his hands together, his palms were sweaty. He worried, as he had the time before this, that she would change her mind and not come, even though this little 'tradition' of theirs had been her idea in the first place; she started it when she came to visit him back in 2004 and kept it up by coming back four years later. He hadn't seen her since then, everyone had spread out, started there own lives, as Giles always knew they would. He hardly saw any of the group of young people he played mentor to through their adolescence. The last time he saw his surrogate daughters, Dawn and Buffy was two years ago when the baby was born; Dawn and Xander had asked him to be godfather and wondered if he would mind if the babe called him Grampa: Giles had never felt so happy in all of his life.

Though the thought that he was now ostensibly a 'grandfather' brought back the anxieties he had about being so much older than the girl – well, woman now, really – he was waiting for. He had lost quite a bit of vigour since their last rendevous. It had been a while for him and he hoped he wouldn't be in need of those little blue tablets he had gotten from a friend. Though he had spent the last few weeks fantasizing about this very day and had no problems.

There was a light rapping on the door; Giles froze, his heart leaping, then swiftly, without pausing to pull up a facade of suaveness, he threw open the door and was met with a pair of green eyes – about two shades darker than his own – glittering with excitement that rivaled his.

Giles just stood there speechless for a moment as he admired the woman before him; silken crimson locks that flowed down just below her shoulders, the cheeks on her porcelain face were dappled lightly with a peachy blush, her lips were glistening with a light pink, the lime green summer dress she wore had spaghetti straps and a V-neck, the tops of her breast swelled out just a bit.

Giles was in awe of her beauty, that since the eight years – eight years! has it really been that long? – since they began this tradition had only grown as the girl matured into full womanhood.

"Hello, Willow," he finally greeted once he was able to use his voice again.

She smiled at him and his heart nearly burst from his chest.

"Hey Giles,"

And that was all that needed to be said before the thing he had been waiting four years for could commence; breezed into his arms, her mouth finding his, hands snatching at clothing and roaming over skin as they stumbled their way to Giles' bedroom.

Giles lay fully contented in the tangled bedding, gently stroking Willow's smooth shoulder, when a sigh of disappointment slipped from her lips.

"What is it?" He asked, immediately self-conscious.

"Oh, nothing, just. . ." Willow bit her lip and turned to look at Giles. "It just sucks that we have to wait a whole four more years before we do this again,"

The look of worry disappeared from Giles face and he started to laugh.

Willow smiled, giggling too. She loved the way Giles' eyes sparkled when he laughed.

"Well," Giles proposed once he caught his breath, "perhaps we should revisit the terms of this arrangement of ours,"

Willow's eyes lit up. "I think that sounds like a great idea, Rupert."

_Rupert_. . . Giles mused, that was the first time she ever called him that. He struck how sexy his name sounded coming from her lips and the evidence that he was not in any need of blue tablets sprang to life. He rolled over on top of Willow. He gazed down at her longingly, her eyes were dilated with lust as she looked back up at him; Giles was amazed that he could have such an effect on the young woman and his own desire swelled even more.

"Well," he purred, "the day isn't over yet. Is it?" With that he leaned down and captured Willow's mouth.


End file.
